


Stand By My Side

by FyreByrd_risefromtheashes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega verse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Omega Viktor Nikiforov, Omega Yuuri Katsuki, Omega x Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreByrd_risefromtheashes/pseuds/FyreByrd_risefromtheashes
Summary: They never let their secondary genders stop them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Viktor moaned as Yuuri sucked at the head of his leaking cock, taking the hard length into his wet mouth and slurping on it slowly, then releasing it with a soft pop. Pressing butterfly kisses at the tip and along the sides down the length, Yuuri knew he was being cruel when the tip of his finger swiped just like _that_ along the slit, collecting the drops of slick, bitter precum, making the other omega’s hips stutter involuntarily.

“Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice was a broken moan, as if he’d forgotten how to speak for a moment. His fingers pulled at Yuuri’s dark hair in a non-verbal demand to ‘get to it’ that Yuuri understood perfectly. And yet…

Yuuri mouthed at his balls, dragging his wet tongue over them in an obscene display that would have belonged in a porn movie. Yuuri smirked as Viktor growled, and Yuuri could see his hole clench frantically, slick dribbling out of it and permeating the air with its sweet, floral scent. The smaller omega bit back a moan. The sight was just so damn _sexy_. Unable to help himself, he stroked the older omega’s cock with one hand, using his wet, glistening precum to smoothen his movements, and licked his lips. Bending forward, Yuuri flicked out his tongue and lapped at the fluid coating the inside of Viktor’s thighs, before surging forward with unexpected confidence, wrapping his lips around Viktor’s quivering hole and _sucking_.

The result was instantaneous. Viktor let out a high, keening noise that pooled heat in Yuuri’s gut and made him moan in turn, his lips vibrating along the surface of Viktor’s hole, his tongue still lapping up the sweet slick that flowed out in rivulets, marveling at the taste of roses. His fingers continued working his cock at a frantic pace, just the way he liked.  

He loved reducing Viktor to this wanton, begging creature that would do anything Yuuri wanted him to.

Unable to restrain himself when Viktor was whining for him like _that_ , Yuuri pushed a finger through the slick fluids and into the tight wet heat of Viktor’s insides, feeling his muscles tighten against his finger in a way that was so deliciously arousing.

In a flash, Yuuri was yanked by the hair and flung back against the headboard, now staring up at Viktor’s predatory face looming over him with a shocked look in his wide, chocolate-brown eyes.

“Such a little _minx_.” Viktor’s voice was a low, husky purr and Yuuri shivered. “You are such a bad boy, my Yuuri.” He lowered his head and sucked on Yuuri’s lips with vicious force, teeth bruising.

Yuuri couldn’t think past the assault on his lips and heady haze of arousal in the room, filling every pore of his being with sparks of heat that fired up with every touch. Viktor released his lips with a smack and flipped him around like he was a weightless rag doll, and whispered in his ear, breath tickling, “I think I ought to punish you for that.”

Yuuri squirmed as Viktor placed wet, open-mouthed kisses down the nape of his neck, Viktor’s fingers trailing over his body and leaving tendrils of fire in their wake. Stopping at his hip, Viktor’s fingers danced aimlessly across the skin of his ass before pinching down hard on his left buttock. The younger omega squeaked, his hips jerking from the bed, and moaned as his arousal brushed against the covers. Viktor chuckled darkly, before pressing a kiss at the cleft of Yuuri’s ass. “Such a naughty little omega. You deserve to be punished, don’t you, Yuuri?”

“Viktor…” Yuuri moaned as Viktor’s mouth trailed downwards, his hands pushing the smaller omega’s hips up and spreading his cheeks. Viktor’s fingers brushed against Yuuri’s quivering hole, and Yuuri gasped. “Viktor!”

Viktor was unrelenting as he suckled at Yuuri’s hole in turn, his tongue dipping into Yuuri and sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Yuuri screamed at the unexpected intrusion, his fingers gripping the sheets below him in a death grip, his toes curling. Viktor ate Yuuri up like he was the most delicious meal that he had ever tasted, slowly drinking in the sweet sticky slick and savouring his taste. Viktor was so good at this, expertly bringing Yuuri closer and closer to the edge, turning him into a brainless puddle of omega mush with nothing but his lips and tongue.

And then, Viktor stopped. He just _stopped_ , and Yuuri whined in desperation, rutting against the mattress, squirming and gasping at the lack of sensation. He could feel Viktor’s smirk against his skin and he wanted to kill that bastard. Viktor enjoyed doing this way too many times for it to be normal, especially for an omega. It took a few tries, but when Yuuri successfully managed to string together words that sounded like a coherent sentence in his head, Yuuri turned his head back to face Viktor’s intense blue gaze and spoke.

“Viktor, why…did you stop?” His voice was barely audible, it was so hoarse.

Viktor tsked and pulled away, a sweetly innocent smile on those pale, perfect lips. “You’ve been so naughty, Yuuri! This is your punishment!”

“You’re horrible,” Yuuri moaned, face flushing. Viktor sealed his lips with his own, swallowing up his cries of protest. Yuuri could taste himself on Viktor’s mouth, faint hints of honey and vanilla, and it was so damn intoxicating. Yuuri leaned into the kiss, sucking on Viktor’s tongue as it explored his mouth.

Viktor played with Yuuri a bit more, bringing him oh so close but not close enough, until Yuuri finally had enough. He turned around to face Viktor, lips quivering. “Viktor, _please_.”

“Please what, my angel?” The other omega’s voice was muffled, as he sucked bruises into Yuuri’s skin.

“Please Viktor, I want your cock. I need you, _please_!” Yuuri was aware he was being shameless right now, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Viktor looked smug, the bastard. Yuuri is so going to have his revenge after this.

And then Viktor smiled down at him, so sweetly and genuinely, like Yuuri was the most precious and perfect being he had ever seen, and all thoughts flew out the window.

“Anything for you, _lyubov moya_.”

Viktor’s fingers circled his hole and Yuuri tensed, before a finger finally breached him. Yuuri nearly sobbed at the how good it felt as the finger almost slid completely through so smoothly, it made both of them gasp.

“God, Yuuri…” Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open from where they had been squeezed shut, to see Viktor looking at him with his eyes blown wide and his cheeks flushed dark red, with a look of complete awe on his face. “You’re _so_ wet for me.”

Yuuri whined, pushing down on Viktor’s finger. “More,” he demanded.

Viktor pushed two more fingers in, pulling them out and in, scissoring them. Yuuri’s back arched when Viktor’s fingers hit his prostate expertly and the older omega groaned. “Yuuri, oh Yuuri, I wish you could see yourself like this. Look how beautiful you are.”

Viktor tilted Yuuri’s head downwards as he spoke; at the same time he dug his fingers into Yuuri at an unforgiving pace, making him mewl. “Look how desperate you are for me, look at the way you’re sucking my fingers in, Yuuri.” He moaned into his sweat-slicked hair. Yuuri could only whimper at the sight of Viktor’s fingers disappearing into him, thickly coated in Yuuri’s slick, the glint of his gold wedding band as it plunged into him, cool metal brushing against his muscles. The thick smell of their arousals mingling almost made him cum right then and there.

“Viktor!” Yuuri’s hands released the blankets and looped his arms around Viktor’s neck, his legs wrapping around his slim waist and dug his heels into the small of the older omega’s back. “Viktor, I need you, please!”

Yuuri didn’t have to wait long as Viktor lifted his hips up and aligned his cock with Yuuri’s wet and dripping hole. Yuuri’s fingers gripped the larger omega’s shoulders as he entered him. The sensation of being filled was so intense; it left him breathless and aching for more. Viktor sank down with an ease that left both of them gasping; Yuuri couldn’t think much except for how good Viktor felt in him, like he was always meant to belong there, joined with him in all aspects, mind, body and soul, regardless of their secondary genders or societal norms. Yuuri pulled Viktor’s head close and captured his lips in a slow, languorous kiss, panting into his mouth when Viktor moved and Yuuri could see nothing but sparks.

Viktor fucked him at a loving, sweet pace that slowly turned punishing. Gripping his hips, he lifted them up, rearranging Yuuri’s legs from where they were locked tightly around his waist, to lie across his shoulders, bending him back in a way that Yuuri was sure wouldn’t have been possible if it wasn’t for his incredible flexibility. The change in angle made Viktor slam home into his prostrate, and Yuuri cried out, arching against Viktor and digging his nails into his back, leaving long sharp lines of red in his wake.

“Yuuri…” Viktor swore in Russian, burying his face in the younger omega’s neck and licking a trail up the many bruises marring the pale flesh, “You’re so perfect for me, so sweet and so tight, like you never want me to let you go. Look how good we look joined together, _solnyshko moya._ ”

Yuuri looked down at where they were connected and groaned. The sight of Viktor’s cock dipping into his body, the silvery-grey strands of hair at the base covered in tendrils of Yuuri’s slick as it disappeared into Yuuri’s red, abused hole… The slide of skin and the rhythmic squelch of their fluids mixing were almost too loud, and the scent of their bonding made Yuuri’s head spin.

But it was Viktor’s face that clinched it. He was gasping, his cheeks a vibrant apple red, his silver hair stuck in tendrils across his sweaty, _beautiful_ face, pink lips parted and ocean-blue eyes fixed on the smaller omega’s face with such adoring warmth and such _love;_ and Yuuri was cumming, his cock spurting thin streams of cum onto his stomach, his mouth open in a silent scream as tears pooled in the edges of his eyes.

Viktor gave a guttural moan as Yuuri clenched against his cock, slowing down from his brutal pace as Yuuri rode the high of his climax, and finally stopping once Yuuri was spent and then pulling out.

“Yuuri,” he pleaded, “Yuuri, _please_.”

Viktor was never able to cum from just fucking Yuuri, even though he desperately wanted to; something that was probably due to their biology warring with their conscious minds. It was something that Yuuri had always hated, the fact that he could never give Viktor complete satisfaction with his body alone when Viktor tops, and vice versa.

Viktor was lying  down beside him, staring up at him, while Yuuri leaned over him. Viktor was painfully hard, his cock still wet with the evidence of their love making, his eyes wide and pleading; and Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to be cruel. He dipped his finger into Viktor, curling it slightly and his other hand stroked Viktor’s balls. God, Viktor was so wet, and his hole was just waiting to be filled. Yuuri pushed two more fingers in, feeling the wet slide of slick and brushed them against Viktor’s prostate over and over until Viktor came, moaning Yuuri’s name in a never-ending chant.

They collapsed together in a heap, panting.

“I love you so much, Yuuri, my angel.” Viktor kissed the top of his head. Yuuri nestled against his chest, feeling the tendrils of warmth creep within him. “I love you too,” he murmured, burying his face in Viktor’s neck, nuzzling against his scent glands and feeling the older omega purr with contentment. “I love you more,” he asserted, and Viktor chuckled, amused.

“Viktor?” The scent of apprehensiveness stung the air.

“Hm? What is it?”

“I…” Yuuri bit his lip. Viktor turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. Yuuri took in a deep breath. “Have you come to a decision?

The omega’s voice was small.

Viktor’s face smoothed out, his face inexpressive as he thought, before he smiled. “Yes,” he said, kissing Yuuri’s cheek tenderly. “I’m bonding with you, _zvezda moya,_ no matter what anyone says. The wretched government can go to hell. I’d rather stay with you, isolated and shunned by everyone in this world, than live one second of the life I had before I met you. It doesn’t matter that we’re both omegas, Yuuri. As long as we love each other, nothing else matters. Of course,” he looked deep into Yuuri’s eyes, “it’s your decision too.”

“Yes.” Yuuri hugged Viktor tightly, feeling Viktor’s arms around him in turn. “I’m never parting from you, Viktor. No one can keep me from you.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” Viktor’s voice was so soft. “I’m so glad. _Ai shiteru,_ Yuuri.”

“ _Ya tebya lyublyu,_ Viktor.”

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
